


As the Sun Rises

by shametrainLive



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Ericka puts her seductive talents to use, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shametrainLive/pseuds/shametrainLive
Summary: An alternative scenario in the movie. After their date, Ericka's feelings for Drac are driving her crazy. The only way to get rid of them is to sleep with him, obviously... maybe?





	As the Sun Rises

“You have to honor the past, but we make our own future.”

Ericka looked up at Drac, and it felt as though she was seeing him for the first time. A widower single-dad trying to do good by his daughter. It was so sweet. He looked so earnest, his face soft, no judgement to be found. Ericka couldn’t help herself as she leaned in closer, a goofy smile taking over her face. Everything she’d ever been taught about monsters was unfolding before her eyes, and she didn’t mind a bit. She was going to kiss Dracula.

“Dad?”

“Mavis!”

Ericka startled back as he did, and they both turned to find Drac’s daughter glaring at them.

“Johnny!” Neither had noticed him walk around their table to start eating the garlic-laced guac.

Ericka knew she looked guilty as she clutched her hands to her chest, feeling both embarrassed and sad that the moment had been ruined.

“Captain Ericka and I were just discussing the hospitality industry.” Ericka faked a smile as Drac stood to explain, his lie obvious as he gesticulated too overtly. “You know, just work stuff.”

“You’re working now?” The excuse seemed to make Mavis even angrier than before. “This is supposed to be a vacation. A _family_ vacation.”

Ericka felt the sting meant by the emphasis and couldn’t stand the awkward moment any longer.

“I should really go do- uh, Captain-y things.” She backed out quickly, the salute making her feel even more ridiculous as she ran up the stairs and away from the arguing duo. She felt like such an idiot. Of course it couldn’t have been a real thing, Drac had a family to look after, he didn’t need her stepping in the way. She moped as she walked towards the secret entrance to the underbelly of the ship, her mood shifting only slightly into surprise as the werewolf couple howled and raced past her. She didn't know how to feel, what to think. How could her grandfather have told her all of these horrible things? The monsters seemed to be just like regular people, except for the immortality and fangs and powers. More importantly, why would the universe be cruel enough to make here develop _feelings_ for the one monster her family had sworn to destroy? It was just unfair.

“Ericka!”

She screamed and nearly jumped out of her skin as her grandfather’s head popped out of one of the pipes.

“Just where have you been, young lady.”

She popped up to stand straight, nerves forcing her mouth to work faster than her brain. “Uh, doing- work?” She tried to give a convincing smile but failed as her sentence turned up into more of a question.

“Wearing that?” Van Helsing pushed into her space, forcing her to lean back. “You were with him! I know it!”

“Who?” Ericka laughed out nervously, looking away from him towards the sunset.

“Who? You know who!” Ericka turned back to him with a more convincing smile as he continued, “You’ve been sneaking around my back trying to kill Dracula again, haven’t you?” That was the last straw.

“So what if I have?” She snapped back, getting up in his face. He retreated back down the pipe as she ranted at him. “I am a grown woman! I have the right to kill whoever I want.” Ericka crossed her arms and turned away from him. She was getting fed up with his controlling attitude.

“It’s not just about you. You could have ruined the legacy. What if he discovered who you were?”

That made her feel slightly guilty, but she couldn’t help it. “I know. I wasn’t thinking.” Ericka marched over to the rail of the ship and stared out at the crashing waves. “There’s just something about him, that just drives me crazy! I just, I see him, and I want to-”

“Punch him?”

“Uh…” Ericka went back to guilt. _I was thinking kiss him._ “I guess.” She leaned down to rest her head on the railing before she turned back around and marched towards her great-grandfather. “Just, I can’t wait to get this over with.” It was driving her crazy.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be long now. Once you recover the instrument of destruction, no one can stop us.” He wasn’t making her feel better, if anything she was beginning to feel mopey again. “Not even Dracula!” She hung her head as she thought it over, she didn’t know what she wanted anymore.

“Oh, uh, excuse me.” 

“Spies!”

Ericka turned to see the werewolf couple staring between the two of them. Her grandfather quickly darted the both of them, and they fell to the ground immobilized.

“Now, quickly! Before someone comes-” Ericka was way ahead of him as she shoved them in his face and down the pipe. She dived in after them, and with an evil smile she helped her grandfather lock them in one of the supply closets. She followed her grandfather back to his quarters as he went back over the plan and waited until his gauge was back in the nap zone. Once he was asleep she snuck out and headed straight for the guests rooms.

The sun was past the horizon, the day just beginning, but monsters slept during the day. Ericka had shifted her own circadian rhythm to match, and though she felt exhaustion tugging at her mind she was on a mission. Checking her surroundings quickly she knocked gently on the door in front of her. The locked clicked open and as soon as the door began to open she slipped inside and pushed it closed before sunlight could stream in.

“Wha- Captain Ericka? What are you doing, it’s nearly noon?” Drac clutched at the lapels of his pajama shirt, the red silk open to expose most of his chest.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Ericka moved swiftly into his personal space and wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s driving me crazy, and I just- I need to-” Ericka tugged him down into a hard kiss and he made a noise of surprise. He tried to pull back but she had an iron grip, and he melted against her, his hands finding her hips to pull her body closer to his.

“Wait, wait-” Drac successfully pulled back this time, and she took the opportunity to slide her hands down to his chest. She pushed the fabric of his shirt open and ran her fingers against his skin. “Ericka, we’ve only been on one date and it was- well, wonderful until we were interrupted. I don’t think we should rush this.”

“But this time we won’t be interrupted.” She pressed up to kiss his jaw and neck, then pressed her hands up to rest on his shoulders. “If you don’t want to, I’ll leave. This could be our one chance Drac, don’t you want to take it?” Ericka pulled away from him and took a couple steps towards the door. She knew how she looked, rejected and sad, and she wished it was all an act.

“Ericka, I- I-” Drac looked torn. He looked down and closed his eyes, then looked up at her, his cheeks turning dark red. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Ericka felt her heart soar. She wasn’t going to assume, and she thought she knew what he meant, but he was going to have to be out right with it if he wanted her.

“We should- I mean, I would like to- eheh…” Drac’s cheeks were getting redder as he fumbled with his words. Ericka decided to take pity on him, and as she stepped towards him she slipped out of her heels. The height difference was greatly noticeable, and it made Ericka’s heart race.

“Okay.” Ericka grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him towards the bed, their lips brushing as he leaned into her. She hopped up on the bed and was able to push herself back a few inches before he was on her, his lips insistent against hers. He grabbed her knees and pushed her legs apart as he moved in closer. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her up the bed until she was resting against the pillows, then he pressed a string of open-mouthed kisses against her neck.

Ericka groaned and dropped her head back. The sunflower in her hair loosened and fell to the side. Ericka growled and flung it towards the door, attention diverted by Drac as he nipped at her skin. Cold fear stung at the thought of him biting her, and she pushed him back by his shoulders.

“Wha- did I do something wrong?” His eyebrows scrunched up and he looked like he was about to climb off the bed.

“No!” Ericka panicked at the thought of it ending before it started, and with the slightest thought she grabbed at the top of her romper and tugged it down to her ribcage. She slipped her arms out of the sleeves and pushed the material further down her hips. “I just wanted to move things along a little. It’s getting a little too hot for clothes, don’t you think?” She purred.

“Yes- yes.”

Drac’s eyes were glued to her chest, and the hungry look in his eyes was definitely doing it for her. A white-lace strapless bra, something she wouldn’t normally wear, but she divulged for the date. Her skin, while pale, was well muscled, all her years of training coming in handy. Ericka wiggled her hips as she pushed the fabric further down, partially for help and partially because she loved the way he was looking at her. Once the romper was off and laying somewhere on the floor she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, while simultaneously undoing the buttons. Drac looked like he was in a trance as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. He dropped the shirt behind him, and then just sat and stared at her.

Ericka wasn’t self conscious- she knew she was beautiful. Her breasts were supple and well-sized, which was usually hidden by the tight sports bras she wore. She had the underwear to match, white lace panties that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Drac dragged a finger up the side of her thigh and over her underwear, before he grabbed her by the hips and pressed her down against the bed.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” He said it with such reverence, it caught her completely by surprise. Drac pressed his lips against hers as he moved a hand up to cup one of her breasts oh so slowly. Ericka was anything but a patient woman. She arched her back to press her chest closer to him, and used her free hand to undo the clasps of her bra. She shucked it off and pulled his hand back to her breast, moaning at the skin on skin contact. Ericka pushed at the hem of Drac’s pants. She got them down a couple inches before they got caught on his hips, and she growled in frustration.

“Pants. Off.” She said in-between kisses.

“Are you sure?” He husked against her lips, his hands roaming down her body.

“Yes. And take mine off while you’re at it.”

“What?” Drac nearly choked at the request. “How?”

“You’re strong. Just rip them.” Ericka gave him a sinful smile. That seemed to finally get him into gear as he growled and pushed his pants and boxers down his hips. He gripped the edges of her underwear and ripped them like they were paper. It was unbelievably hot.

Drac kissed her roughly, his tongue slipping between her lips to lick at hers. His hands gripped her breasts, his palms teasing against her nipples. Ericka arched up and whined high in the back of her throat. She could feel his erection against her stomach and she wanted it inside _now._ His next growl was feral as she took him in her hand and lined him up with her entrance. A couple of swipes got her more worked up, and with an arch of her hips she got him partially inside. His breath huffed out and he moaned low. Ericka’s mind could only echo the same things over and over; _inside, more, NOW._ Ericka pushed him up and over, sinking down on him in one move as she straddled his lap.

“Oh, _god.”_ Ericka whimpered as she started a fast rock. _So this is what it feels like._

 _“Ericka.”_ Drac grabbed her hips and pulled her down harder, pushing her into a brutal pace. He pressed his lips to her neck and sucked at the tender skin. She was too distracted to worry about his fangs, all she wanted was more contact, more everything. Drac bit down lightly on her shoulder and she gave a shout.

“Fuck that feels good,” Ericka huffed. Drac was beginning to jerk his hips up to meet her downward rocks, and the new friction was building something up inside she couldn’t describe. Pleasure shot up her spine at the feeling of his hands on her hips, her waist, her breasts. She came suddenly with a shout of Drac’s name. The intense rush forced her to slam down and clench around him as her head lulled against his shoulder. He wrapped his hands around her thighs and began to lift her up but the friction only heightened her climax, and she pushed his hands away.

“Ericka- wait, I can’t-” A shock wave made her clench down especially hard and he grunted. Ericka felt him twitch inside of her and then there was warmth pooling inside her and dripping out onto her thighs.

They stayed huddled together, her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist. Drac kissed the top of her head and she nuzzled into his neck, content for the brief moment they had suspended in time.

“It’s nearly 2.”

Ericka snapped out of her haze and pushed up, her eyes wide as she searched for a clock.

“What? Are you serious?” Her grandfather could wake up at any moment, she had to- “I have to go.” She pulled off him with a surprised moan and looked down as white began to drip down on Drac’s lap. “Oh, oh no.” It was bad enough she’d slept with him in the first place, allowed him to be the first to take her, but to let him- Ericka dived off the bed and grabbed her bra, hooking half the clasps before she grabbed her romper and pulled it up her legs. She left the tattered remains of her underwear where they lay, it was embarrassing enough having to sneak back with Drac still dripping between her legs, she wouldn’t add to it by trying to hide her ruined underwear. She slipped on her heels and ran out the door before Drac could get another word in.

That was it, it was over. Now she could get over this infatuation and get on with the plan. She had to remember the legacy. It was all she had.


End file.
